kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Drew Lansing
Drew Lansing is a con-man selling a supposed multi-purpose phone when the cops appeared outside of his shop. When exiting out the other door, he was approached by Xaviax in human form who shows him Ventara. Drew is well aware of Xaviax's plans, but helps him to take control of the world in hopes that he can become his second-in-command and becomes Kamen Rider Torque armed with an Minotaur Advent Deck. Drew tried to convince Kit that Len was the one working for Xaviax, but Kit was not convinced at first. Drew transformed and drove the Black-Headed Zebra away, convincing Kit during his fight with Len. He and Len ended up fighting each other following an attack by the Red Boar monster. Drew used his Final Vent in an attempt to take down Len but failed. He also berated Kit for failing to aid in the destruction of Len as well as Camo, leading Kit to begin to doubt his friendship with him and whether or not Drew was truly on the side of good. When Maya left a message on Kit's answering machine saying that Drew was lying, Drew attempted to distract Kit by traveling to the scene of the fight, where Drew ended up fighting Camo. He ended up venting Camo, revealing his true intentions to Kit in the process, but Len repelled him before he could vent Kit. This action led to Drew no longer trusting Xaviax who became angry at him for having Camo interfere. After Drew left, Xaviax told Kamen Rider Strike that Drew is a loose cannon. Drew later encounters Brad and tries to recruit him into attacking both Kamen Rider Wing Knight and Xaviax. After failing to "recruit Brad", he is confronted by James and the Newt Monsters when Xaviax caught him scamming against him. Drew is later seen on the run from Xaviax and eventually meets up with Kit as he tries to convince him to band together. Kit rejects his proposition as they both fight each other. Kit gets the best of Drew, who continues to run as he recalls how he got involved with the whole Kamen Rider war in the first place. James catches up to Drew and challenges him. With a full house, Drew activates his Final Vent which hits everyone in the area. Though they all survive Drew's Final Vent, Kamen Rider Thrust is severely injured by the attack, and is vented shortly after. Drew is attacked by Kamen Rider Strike twice, who hunts him down and vents Kamen Rider Torque, making him the fourth Kamen Rider to be vented as Kamen Rider Strike claims his Advent Deck. The news of this later reaches Len via the Kamen Riders' ability to detect other Kamen Riders. During the Epilogue, Drew was rescued from the Advent Void by Eubulon and erased his memory returning to his normal life. Magnugiga Magnugiga is a giant minotaur robot which is Torque's Advent Beast. Kamen Rider Torque Kamen Rider Torque Kamen Rider Torque is a long-range fighter, having a default gun which doubles as a slot for Advent Cards. His Launch Vent consists of shoulder cannons and his Shoot Vent summons a larger hand-held cannon. Torque slots his cards on the bottom of his gun (similar to how one loads a clip or magazine into a gun) called the Magna Visor. Can be used as a weapon if Torque is too close for Shoot Vent or Launch Vent. *'Attack Vent': Summons Magnugiga to directly attack his opponents. *'Launch Vent': Attaches shoulder cannons on him. *'Shoot Vent': Conjures a large hand-held cannon. *'Guard Vent': Conjures a green mechanical shield modeled after Magnugiga's chest. *'Strike Vent: '''Conjures a two horned weapon modeled after Magnugiga's horns. *'Final Vent': Summons Magnugiga for Torque's Final Vent. It opens its chest compartments (revealing missiles) and lowers its leg cannons as Torque connects his gun to its back, and delivers a devastating barrage of missiles and lasers. File:Torque_Advent.JPG|*'Attack Vent''' (AP: 6000): Summons Magnugiga. File:Torque_Shoot_Vent.JPG|*'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Giga Launcher''.' File:Torgue_Shoot_Vent_2.JPG|*'Shoot Vent''' (AP: 3000): Conjures '''''Giga Cannon. File:Torque_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Giga Armor. File:Torque_Strike_Vent.JPG| File:Torque_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes End of World. Torque summons Magnugiga in front of him inserting his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the enemy and surrounding area. Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 4 - A Rider's Challenge - 14 - Xaviax's Promise Notes * Drew Lansing and Kit Taylor were the two Earth Riders who vented the fewest other Riders with one each (among those that vented more than zero, at least). See also *Chance - Drew's Mirror Twin from Ventara. Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight